


James I want your cock

by AproposofNothing



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Inception - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Parkour, The Tale of the Scorpion and the Frog, food slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AproposofNothing/pseuds/AproposofNothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of Q through a difficult dreamscape that makes him question his feelings and desires. Will Q be able to reconcile his fantasy of James with the reality or will it all come crashing down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	James I want your cock

JAMES I WANT YOUR DICK  
-Q  
Quartermaster looked up at the roof of the pizza shop connected to the M16 building. It had the best sausage. It was such a good idea for M16 to get corporate sponsorship from Big Daddy’s Pizza and Italian Foot Longs. Quartermaster jumped at the sight of an agent perched on the roof, enjoying an Italian sausage footlong. It was Zero Zero Seven!  
“Zero Zero Seven! How did you get up on the roof of Big Daddy’s Pizza and Italian Foot Longs?”   
“Very carefully. I do everything with precision and skill. Come up here and I’ll show you. Or, I’ll show how to cum up here,” said James as he sensually bites and chews the large piece of meat before his salivating mouth. Q pulls out his dick and cums. Then Q gets arrested. Then Q gets prison raped Shawshank style. Then Q wakes up. 

Quartermaster’s hair was plastered to his head with sweat. His blankets twisted, he struggled to free himself from the vile knots that trapped him. Another one of those dreams. Always too good to be true. Quartermaster sighed.   
“M16 will never get corporate sponsorship from Big Daddy’s Pizza and Italian Foot Longs,” he mumbled sleepily into his pillow. He loved that pillow in more ways than one. It had a cute stain on the corner that his mom always asked about, but he would never admit what he did. Just staring at the stain made him hunger. He knew what he needed. A great big cannoli.

James gets out of the shower and Q dashes over to him, making quick work of the towel around his waist. Q lowers to his knees and takes James’ ‘cannoli’ into his rosy mouth as his pert nipples hardened and began to leak milk. James quickly gave Q some of his own ‘milk’ and Q lapped as his cock like a kitten. James throws Q on to the bed and enters him. 

“Daddy, give me your big huge cock. I want your baby. Give me your knot daddy. I am your wife.”

“You’ve been my wife since you were three years old son. I’ll fill you up with all my pups and you’ll be so full you won’t be able to move.” Q cries out as James prematurely ejaculates again and fills him full of his love juice.  
“Bwuuuuuuuuuuuuhh!” Quartermaster shrieked in fear as he jerked awake. Narcolepsy has been his cross to bear ever since he saw his brother outside with the dogs. The dogs, oh God, the dogs. He was letting the dogs eat from the table. That’s where food goes. And now, as a result of his somnambulism, which is exacerbated by his narcolepsy, he was in Big Daddy’s Pizza and Italian Foot Longs, with a cannoli inserted into his anus.   
Quartermaster was so ashamed of himself. It was akin to defecating in one’s pants. No one knows at first, but soon, everyone will. So filled with shame was he that he carefully waddled into the alley outside the shop, removed the cannolo, and decided all these pastries in his anus were making him rather thirsty. Squirty’s Juice Bar: Now With Lemons was right next door. As he entered the passage, he peered behind the counter and saw a melon. This melon was of the water variety. A veritable Water Melon. It had a hole gouged into it. It was so pink, and wet, and juicy, and inviting, that Quartermaster was getting excited. He knew exactly what he wanted to do with it. He wanted to infuse it with vodka and tap it like a keg, and enjoy the sweet melon vodka punch that spurts forth from the spigot.

As he went for a sip of the luscious juice he awoke to a splash of water to the face. He looked down and saw the large sound sticking out of his irritated ruby cock and immediately had the urge to piss. Then some guy came in and gave him lots of enemas and made him poop on other people. Then Q remembered he was actually James captured by the North Koreans and that all of that was a scorpion venom hallucination. 

THE END

7/4/2014

**Author's Note:**

> You are a brave soul.


End file.
